1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to chaise lounges, and pertains more particularly to a rotatable sun chair in which the user can rotate the seat (back rest and leg rest) throughout 360.degree. so that the user can position his or her body at various angular positions, largely in accordance with the position of the sun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chairs with rotatable seats are not new. A myriad of office chairs utilize swivel structures so that the user can position himself or herself in various positions relative to a desk. Also, stools of various types embody a swivel-type seat. Additionally, there are children's chairs which include a seat that is rotatable with respect to a table or the like.
A rotatable lounge chair is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,202, issued on Oct. 1, 1985 to Tanya L. Keaton for "SEMIAUTOMATICALLY ACTUATED ROTATABLE LOUNGE CHAIR." The patented chair utilizes a mechanism via which the user can rotate the chair through 360.degree.. However, the chair is relatively complex, unduly heavy and vulnerable to sand when used at a beach. Also, owing to the rather complicated adjusting mechanism, the chair is relatively costly to manufacture.